Des chandelles et des lucioles
by Tshu
Summary: Les nuits sont froides dans la forêt, et Mulan et Aurora commencent à dormir ensemble, juste pour se tenir chaud...


Tout commença lorsqu'elles partirent à la recherche de l'armoire. Snow avait décrété qu'il leur fallait prendre des tours de garde la nuit, par deux, et elle avait exigé de rester avec sa fille. Mulan observa Aurora se coucher au pied d'un arbre, visiblement frigorifiée. Elle la rejoignit en silence et s'installa près d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu dormais avec Philippe lorsque vous êtes partis à ma recherche ? Questionna la princesse sans se retourner.

- Lorsque nous étions à ta recherche, nous prenions nos tours de garde l'un après l'autre, pas ensembles.

- C'est bien, alors… »

C'est facile de s'habituer au confort. Les deux filles avaient beau être toujours formelles entre elles le jour, dormir couchée l'une contre l'autre durant la nuit était devenu naturel. Elles se tournaient le dos au coucher, et les sanglots qu'Aurora tentait de retenir étaient devenus la berceuse de Mulan. Quand elle se réveillait la princesse était invariablement roulée en boule dans ses bras, et Mulan avait beau faire de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller, le froid qui envahissait son corps la tirait de son sommeil. C'est en silence, assises l'une contre l'autre, que les deux femmes prenaient leur tour de garde.

Etrangement les cauchemars d'Aurora la prenaient rarement lorsqu'elles dormaient ensemble. Une nuit pourtant la guerrière fut réveillée en sursaut par un long cri de sa compagne. Celle-ci s'était adossée à l'arbre et avait les joues baignées de larmes.

« Tu crois que je risque de rester coincée là-bas de nouveau ? De ne plus me réveiller…

- Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Je te frapperai pour te réveiller s'il le faut, sourit Mulan. »

Aurora poussa un petit rire entre ses larmes.

« Attends-moi là. »

En fouillant dans les sacs de tous les membres de l'équipée Mulan réussi à rassembler une dizaine de chandelles de formes et de tailles différentes. Un sort rapidement formulé les envoya léviter autour de la princesse, leurs mèches éclairées de douces lueurs.

« Ce n'est pas du feu ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Des lucioles. Un tour que ma grand-mère m'a appris. Je ne suis pas sure que tu dormirais mieux entourée de flammes.

- C'est vrai, souffla-t-elle, fascinée. »

Quand Aurora se recoucha enfin elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner le dos et se blottit directement dans les bras d'une Mulan stupéfaite.

La première fois que Mulan se posa des questions se fut quand, en se réveillant avec le visage d'Aurora collé contre son cou, elle fut prise d'une envie diffuse de lui caresser les cheveux. C'est parce qu'elle ressemble à un petit animal, se persuada la guerrière, et elle est si attendrissante que je crois voir un chaton. Mais c'est une fille, et on ne caresse pas la tête des filles. Elle ne ronronnerait même pas, pensa-t-elle, il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à la toucher.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée. Elle ressentait une envie étrange d'être proche d'Aurora, pas seulement la nuit en dormant, mais la journée aussi, lui parler et la faire sourire autrement qu'à travers des cauchemars et des lucioles. Elle se sentait fatiguée de connaitre deux Aurora, celle douce et vulnérable de la nuit quand celle du jour était si insolente et frondeuse. Peut être devrait-elle pour cela arrêter d'être, elle aussi, deux filles différentes selon l'heure de la journée, se dit-elle.

Mais elle avait beau essayé elle n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit intraitable, qu'elles avancent, qu'elles trouvent l'armoire. Parce que le jour elles n'étaient plus toutes les deux et qu'elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler face à Emma et Snow. Alors il lui sembla naturel, pour lier la Mulan du jour et celle de la nuit de s'y prendre à l'aube, le moment exact ou la journée elle-même hésite entre deux états si différents. Retenant son souffle elle passa doucement sa main de les boucles brunes de sa vis-à-vis. Et elle sursauta en voyant Aurora ouvrir les yeux et émettre un son étrangement semblable à un ronronnement.

« Reste couchée encore un peu… »

Et elle se recoucha.

Mulan ne savait plus si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Le jour était toujours pareil, mais la nuit était une constante source d'étonnement et d'émerveillement. Aurora s'endormait systématiquement collée contre elle et recherchait constamment son attention et sa tendresse, mais ce n'était jamais _assez_. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour Philippe, en plus fort, en plus troublant aussi. Alors elle serrait la princesse contre son cœur un peu trop fort et se réjouissait de la voir sourire paisiblement dans son sommeil, libérée de ses cauchemars.

Ce jour-là, elle se leva, regrettant immédiatement la chaleur que sa compagne lui procurait et se dirigea rapidement ver s le feu autour duquel Snow et Emma discutaient, déjà prêtes à partir. Elle savait qu'Aurora avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour émerger de son sommeil et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle réalisa que la brune n'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers elle et l'appela sans résultat. Elle commença vraiment à s'affoler quand elle remarqua que même la secouer ne procurait aucun résultat. Elle se tourna vers Snow et Emma qui la contemplait, inquiètes elles aussi.

« La malédiction, encore ? Snow paraissait vraiment démunie et affolée.

- Philippe est… Il ne pourra pas la réveiller de nouveau. »

L'idée de l'embrasser pour la réveiller par elle-même lui traversa l'esprit et elle se sentit rougir.

« Fais-le, souffla Emma, ça marchera. »

Mulan hésita, mais se rappela de la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Aurora : ne jamais la laisser se rendormir pour toujours… Elle se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Aurora… Avant de s'éloigner brusquement en sentant deux mains enlacer son cou. La princesse lui souriait tendrement.

« Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas me frapper… »


End file.
